


Crisis Harem

by Musikman50



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Harem, Multi, Multiple Deaths, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: With most male heroes dead, Peter has deal with the aftermath of a world without heroes. Plus deal with the superheroines that want to be mothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was unlike any other day as the heroes were dealing with an issue. The rogue Amazon named Aresia had escaped from imprisonment on Themyscira and is now attempting to cause mass destruction to the world. The Avengers, the Justice League, the X-Men, Titans, and the Fantastic Four were all looking into where Aresia and they were gaining leads to her whereabouts.

Currently the Batwing, above the Gotham City skies, was going at top speeds to get to a certain destination. Inside of the Batwing were Bruce Wayne, the goddamn Batman, and Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man. An incoming call was coming up on Bruce's system and pressed a button. "Diana, Sue, what do you have?"

" _We tracked down where Aresia is keeping her doomsday weapon to a building in Gotham_ ", said Diana aka Wonder Woman. " _It should be about a few seconds away from you_ ".

" _We should let you know that there has been a huge break-ins to nearly every major prison except Arkham Asylum since it was shut down. Steve said that he and the Avengers will take care of them but Clark thought is was a good idea to help them out_ ", said Sue Storm aka the Invisible Woman. " _In addition we also tracked down Aresia's location to a building New York. Steve suggested that most of the ladies should go in and stop her just in case_ ".

"Be careful, she is dangerous", Bruce said.

" _Of course_ ", Sue said. " _By the way is Peter with you?_ "

"Yeah, I'm here with Bats", Peter called out.

" _Peter, you be careful out there. I'm only saying that because I-we care about you_ ", Sue said.

"I know Sue and thank you", Peter said.

" _We'll be in touch when we have something for you_ ", Diana said.

"Understood. Batman out", Bruce said as he pressed a button to turn off the feed. "You do know that Sue is married right?"

"I know that, Bats. She cares for everyone", Peter said.

"Whatever you say", Bruce said. "It's a good thing that the others are investigating the prison breaks. Aresia must be trying to get us all separated so we won't be able to stop her".

"It's crazy honestly. I understand that there are some Amazons that despise every man on the planet and in some ways their reasons are justified but this is just crazy", Peter said. "I mean I get it, if I were in there position I would despise every man as well but Aresia is taking things way to far".

"That's not how she sees it", Bruce said. "She lost her village and lost her mother to pirates as a young girl. All she knew was suffering so she feels like she should make everyone man suffer because of her past. As far as she's concerned she's not taking things far enough".

"I get that and I also get that she's dedicated to this but what I don't get is why she is working with Ra's Al Ghul", Peter said.

"It's likely because their interests align. Aresia hates men and Ra's wants to destroy most of humanity to save the planet. He helps her crusade by giving her the telling her of the tools she needs to succeed. It just so happens that what she has been working in Gotham on the device. We will be heading there and retrieve the device", Bruce said.

The Batwing arrived in Gotham and ejected Batman and Spider-Man with the two gliding through the air only to land on a rooftop. The two vigilantes stood up as they spotted the building they need to get to.

"Looks like that's the building where she keeps her stuff. Of course there will be reinforcements", Peter said.

"Then we'll deal with them. We need to hurry and get that device now", Bruce said as he took off with Peter following behind him.

The two ran across rooftops until they got to a building and snuck inside. The two made it to a room from the air vents where they found Aresia's doomsday device. Unfortunately they found that three villains were watching over the device. The villains were Harley Quin, Poison Ivy, and White Rabbit, all female villains.

"I hate when I'm right sometimes", Peter quipped. "Why can't things ever be easy?"

"If it were there wouldn't be a challenge", Bruce said as he opened the vent and jumped down to engage them. Peter sighed before jumping down to go join the Dark Knight.

Peter landed on the ground as Batman engaged the villains. White Rabbit and Harley Quin both had large mallets trying to attack Batman but he continued to evade them before throwing a batarang and knocking the mallets out of their hands.

"Wait where's Ivy?" Peter asked just as his Spider Sense went off. He jumped as a large vine tried to swat him away. Peter saw that Poison Ivy was riding the top of the giant flower as she commanded multiple vines to attack him. Peter leapt at her evading several vines before shooting webbing into her eyes, blinding her.

As Ivy struggled to get the webbing off of her face, Peter saw a device on her and later turned to see the same devices on Harley and White Rabbit. Peter's eyes widened as he figured out what they were and turned to Batman.

"Hey Bats, they're under mind control", Peter said.

"I already knew that. We have to get them off of them", Batman said as he prepared to throw several batarangs.

"Wait, those are Oscorp controlling devices. Those devices subjugate the wearer and reprogram their minds to think what they are doing is normal. Forcefully removing them would be like ripping apart their minds", Peter said as he was dodging more vines sent to attack him by Poison Ivy who ripped away the webbing.

"Then how do we get them off?" Bruce asked as he avoided more attacks from the two ladies.

"Simple I can hack them", Peter said as he pressed a button on his web-shooter. After a few seconds the devices on them deactivated and fell to the ground, same did the villains. White Rabbit and Harley Quinn collapsed while Poison Ivy fell from the giant flower and almost hit the ground if Peter did not catch her.

"Nice work hacking those devices", Bruce said. "How'd you know about how to deactivate them?"

"Personal experience. I tried to save a villain by ripping the device off slowly and it caused a lot of damage to his mind. I had to go to Professor X to see if he could fix him up which thankfully he did", Peter said as he decided to place Ivy on the ground. "Now then let's see what this doomsday device is all about".

The two walked over to where it was and looked at it. The two looked around and found that there were several wires that connected to it. Peter began to press buttons on his web-shooter to try and hack it before he stopped.

"I tried to hack it but it looks like that's out of the question", Peter said.

"Which means we have to disarm it manually. Luckily I know how to disarm it", Bruce said before he took out a pair of pliers and cut a wire that caused it to turn off completely.

"Great we disarmed it but this feels too easy", Peter said.

"Your suspicions are correct", Bruce said. "Aresia must have created this one as a decoy and must have another plan". Soon enough a call came through on their comms. "Come in".

" _Bats, this is Tony. I'm calling because we have some disturbing news to inform you_ ", said Tony Stark aka Iron Man.

"What is it?" Bruce asked with Peter listening in.

" _We went to the prisons were some of the villains were to find that most of them were murdered by mind controlled women_ ", Tony said.

"WHAT?!" Peter and Bruce say at the same time.

" _The women were fitted with Oscorp mind control tech to carry out Aresia's mission. We were able to hack the devices and get them off but there no survivors. Every male inside the prison was killed off_ ", Tony said.

"My goodness", Bruce said.

" _This isn't an isolated incident either. According to my reports this has happened to several other prisons as well. We need to locate where she is and fast and stop her before she does something else_ ", Tony said.

"Agreed", Bruce said. "We were able to deactivate her doomsday device but Spider-Man and I believe that this was a distraction for us. We'll head your way to investigate the scene".

" _Okay but Carol and Karen have been asking for help for a while now. They are being attacked by Titania, Superia, Giganta, Cheetah, and Volcana_ ", Tony said before he disconnected the line.

"We're on our way", Batman said as he disconnected the line.

"We better get going", Peter said.

"Agreed", Bruce said. The two raced off back to the Batwing and took off to New York.

* * *

**New York**

Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) and Karen Starr (Power Girl) were being pushed back as they were dealing with five super villains. Carol shot a photon blast at Cheetah only for Cheetah to run fast enough to avoid the attack, run up and slash Carol. As if things couldn't get get worse Carol was then punched to the ground by Titania.

Karen was busy punching Superia who was blocking her attack. Superia managed to leg sweep Karen and kick her away before Giganta tried to step on her. Karen jumped out of the way and flew up to punch Giganta but was shot down by Volcana.

Karen fell to the ground just as Carol fell and landed near each other. The two got back up as the villains slowly approached them. "Any ideas?" Karen asked.

"Nothing except a last stand", Carol said as if there was no hope for them.

In an instant however, Superia was electrocuted and kicked away while Cheetah was webbed down and kneed in the face. Peter and Bruce had arrived and began fighting the villains.

Combining their powers, Karen and Carol blasted Volcana away. She was sent flying on to a parked car.

Batman dealt with Titania as she charged at him. He managed to jump over her before throwing a single batarang at her. Titania caught the batarang before it exploded in her face, stunning her. Using this moment, Bruce ran up and punched her away.

Peter dealt with Giganta and began trying to web her arms up behind her back. This didn't work as she easily tore his webbing. Because of this Peter had a new plan and began falling downwards before shooting a web-line and swinging on Giganta. "Hey Carol, you know that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?" Peter asked as he began avoiding Giganta's attacks.

"Yes I remember that movie. What does it have to do with this?" Carol asked.

"Remember that part when they were on the snow planet with the walking thingies?" Peter asked as he was now swinging around and webbing up Giganta's legs.

"Yeah and..." Carol said until she realized what he was getting at. "Oh, I get it now!" Carol took off and punched Giganta in the face and knocking her unconscious.

Peter landed on his feet just Carol did before the two high-fived each other. "Nice punch", Peter said.

"Thanks", Carol said with a bright smile.

"You know for someone who hates Star Wars, you really do reference them", Karen said with a smirk as she and Bruce walked to them.

"I have my stance on the series", Peter said as he used his web-shooters to hack the mind control devices on the villains. "So what's next Bats?"

"We're going to investigate where the actual doomsday device is. After that we'll find Aresia and take her into custody", Bruce said.

Unbeknownst to him Volcana was getting back up and prepared to attack Bruce. Peter's Spider Sense tingled and got in front of Bruce and moved him out of thew way before firing taser webbing at her. Good news Peter succeeded in saving Bruce and hitting Volcana. Bad news he was blasted away and into a none-moving truck that exploded.

"PETER!" Carol and Karen yelled before flying over to get him. Seconds later, both ladies retrieved the badly wounded Peter. Using her super hearing Karen heard Peter's heart beat.

"He's still alive. We need to get him to a medic fast", Karen said as she sighed in relief.

"Agreed", Bruce said before he pressed a button on his comm. "Batman to Watchtower, we need a medic. Spider-Man is down with multiple burns on his body".

" _Cyborg here Batman. Teleporting Spidey to the Watchtower for medical treatment_ ", Cyborg said. Soon enough a beam of light encompassed Peter's body and took him to the Watchtower. "I'll take good care him".

"We know you will", Bruce said.

"Also we Diana told me to send you a message that they have found Aresia. I was just about to call you when you called me", Cyborg said.

"Affirmative Cyborg", Bruce said before looking to Carol and Karen. "It's time we ended this". Both blondes nodded before flying off while Batman flew in the Batwing.

 **Next time the fight against Aresia and a horrible moment for everyone.**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At a nearby building in New York, several women were teleported from the Watchtower onto the streets. The women that appeared were the Invisible Woman, Wonder Woman, Dinah Lance (Black Canary), Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch), Mera, Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk), and Ororo Munroe (Storm). Diana began to press on button on her comm and the voice of Batman could be heard.

" _Diana, Sue, what do you have?_ " Bruce asked on his comm.

"We tracked down where Aresia is keeping her doomsday weapon to a building in Gotham. It should be about a few seconds away from you", Diana said as she and the others began walking towards the building.

"We should let you know that there has been a lot of huge break-ins to nearly every major prison except for Arkham Asylum since it was shut down", Sue said. "Steve said that he and the Avengers will take care of them but Clark thought it's a good idea to help them out. In addition, we also tracked down Aresia's location to a building in New York. Steve suggested the us ladies should go in and stop just in case".

" _Be careful she is dangerous_ ", Bruce warned.

"Of course. By the way is Peter with you?" Sue asked.

" _Yeah, I'm here with Bats_ ", came the voice of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man.

"Peter you be careful out there. I'm only saying that because I-we care about you", Sue said.

" _I know Sue and thank you_ ", Peter said. Sue smiled at that with a few of the ladies smirking behind her.

"We'll be in touch when we have something for you", Diana said.

" _Understood. Batman out_ ", Bruce said before he disconnected the line.

"You seem awfully concerned about Peter, Sue. You two aren't doing anything you're not suppose to are you?" Ororo asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No I am not. I just want him to know that he has people who care for him, that's all", Sue said.

"I can understand that. After all Peter is kinda handsome", Zatanna said.

"Let's talk about Peter later ladies. We have to find Aresia and stop her", Diana said. The ladies entered the building and walked into a room where they saw a large empty room.

"Looks like nothing's here", Jen said.

"I agree. Maybe Aresia was here but decided to leave to avoid capture", Ororo said. Upon looking around, the doors closed up and locked up on it's own.

"Or it could be a trap planned for our arrival", Wanda said.

"That doesn't look good", Mera said. Soon enough, ninjas dropped down from the ceiling.

"Great ninjas", Dinah said. The ninjas began attacking the heroines with the heroines holding their own in combat. Diana, Jen, and Dinah were to defeat a couple of ninjas while Sue hold off three at the same time. Mera and Ororo were able to kick back two ninjas at once while Wanda was able to blast most of them with hex-bolts.

Soon after, all the ninjas present were defeated and fell to the floor unconscious. The heroines stood victorious with everyone taking a breather. "Is everyone alright?" Diana asked.

"Just fine actually", Jen said looking to see that all of them were perfectly fine. "Looks like Bruce's guess was right and that she partnered up with Ra's Al Ghul for help".

" _I would never partner up with that monster_ ".

The women turned around to see a large screen with the face of a blonde woman on it. This was the rogue Amazon Aresia. "Aresia!" Diana called out.

" _Hello Diana. If you are wondering what happened to Ra's Al Ghul, he's over there_ ", Aresia said as she showed an image of Ra's Al Ghul... headless. An audible gasp came Wanda as they were shocked by this revelation. " _I now have control of his League of Assassins with a group of female followers. I had no use for any men so they had to die_ ".

"Dammit Aresia! This is not what we Amazons are about and you know this!" Diana yelled.

" _The old way of doing things are not working. Every male on the planet will pay for everything that we as women have been through_ ", Aresia said.

"You're a psychopath. You'll be murdering good people, children included", Dinah said.

"Those little boys will turn into monsters when they grow up which is why they will die too", Aresia said.

"No they won't because you will be stopped", Diana said.

" _Not by you because if you interfere Diana I will be forced to kill our beloved Queen_ ", Aresia said revealing to the heroines that she has Diana's mother Queen Hippolyta held captive. " _And I don't want to do that Diana considering this was a dream she wanted to come true. I'm creating a world for all women so don't get in my way_ ". Just like the image was gone.

"We need to stop her", Jen said.

Diana nodded and grabbed her Lasso of Truth and wrapped it around a ninja and approached her. "Where is Aresia and my mother?" Diana demanded an answer.

"She's at Arkham Asylum using it as a base of operations for her plans", the female ninja said. Just like that Diana dropped the woman before contacting Cyborg at the Watchtower.

"Victor it's Diana, tell Batman and the others that we have Aresia's location. I'm sending you the coordinates now", Diana said.

" _You got it Diana. Batman and Spider-Man are currently busy with aiding Power Girl and Ms. Marvel with a couple of villains but I'll let him know_ ", Cyborg said.

"Understood", Diana said as she and the others started walking out of the room. "We'll head over to Arkham Asylum now and stop Aresia".

* * *

**Arkham Asylum**

Inside of Arkham Asylum, Aresia was working on a device that she can use. Behind her was Hippolyta who was chained up and sitting on a cell who decided to speak to her. "You don't have to do any of this Aresia", Hippolyta said.

"I know that", Aresia said.

"If you know you shouldn't Aresia then why do all of this?" Hippolyta asked.

"Have you forgotten why?" Aresia asked as she turned around. "Because of what Hercules and Ares did you and our sisters. I never forgot how much you hated every man for the pain you had to suffer with for all of those years. I wanted to make sure no other woman will ever have to deal with that pain again".

"I was angry for what happened to me Aresia but my anger blinded me for years. Not every man was a monster", Hippolyta said.

"That doesn't mean they won't hurt others. I've been at the mercy of men trying to dominate my life for years. No man ever showed me kindness and because of that I lost my mother", Aresia said as she turned around.

"What about that captain that died saving you? He cared about you", Hippolyta said.

"And you hid that truth from me all these years. Just because one man saved me doesn't mean I forgive every one of them", Aresia said. "All that matters is that I will finally get my revenge on every man on the planet".

"Not unless we stop you". Aresia turned around to see Hippolyta being freed by Diana and her group.

"How will you stop me sister when you are all surrounded?" Aresia asked with a smirk on her face. Diana and the others turned to see that they were surrounded by various female ninjas and a few super villains including Moonstone, Lady Shiva, Cheshire, Lady Deathstrike, Viper, Black Mamba, and Enchantress (June Moon).

"Simple we have back up", Jen said as a large portal opened up. Every male hero, as well as several heroines, from the Avengers, Justice League, Titans, Fantastic Four, and X-Men all appeared and went to fight the villains.

Aresia's group clashed with the heroes causing a huge battle. As the battle started Mera fought against Lady Shiva and matched her blow for blow. Cheshire stepped in however and both her and Shiva had an advantage against her. That was until Mera's husband stepped in and punched Cheshire away allowing Mera to knock out Shiva.

"Mera are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I am. Glad you came to save me honey", Mera said as she kissed him.

Elsewhere Sue created a shield as she was met by the other members of the Fantastic Four who were battling Moonstone. "Reed do you have something that can stop her phasing away?"

"Of course I do", Reed said as he pulled out a device and fired it at Moonstone causing her to fall from midair.

"Ah dammit", Moonstone said as the Thing and the Human Torch attacked her at the same time and knocked her out.

"Wait where's Spider-Man?" Sue asked.

"The Web-Head fell into a coma saving Bats. He's at the Watchtower getting medical treatment from Cyborg", Ben said.

"I told him to be careful", Sue said.

"It's the Web-Head we're talking about. He'll be fine Sue", said Johnny.

Elsewhere Batman and Diana fought against Aresia with Batman throwing a few Batarangs at her. Aresia pulled out her sword and began slashing them all when suddenly webbing came out of it.

"Special Batarangs with webbing inside. Something Spider-Man thought would be a good idea", Batman said with a slight smile. Aresia glared at him before ripping free of herself from the webbing and tried to attack him only to be grabbed and slammed by Diana.

"It's over Aresia, you've lost", Diana said.

"No Diana, you've lost", Aresia said as she pulled out the device and pressed a button causing a mysterious gas to spread throughout the room.

The gas had no effect on the women. As for the men...

"Gahhh!" Arthur yelled out as he was holding his chest in pain and fell onto his knees.

"Arthur!" Mera yelled in shock.

Everywhere around them, every male was collapsing to the floor breathing in this toxic gas.

"I modified the toxins that destroys any male on a molecular level. There is a cure for it but it would be far too late to save them all. So whether you stop me and try to save them, it won't matter in the end because they'll all be dead", Aresia said as she began to leave.

"Come on Reed you have to get up", Sue urged her husband.

"Sue we're not going to make it. Just make sure you stop Aresia", Sue said.

"Slim's right, you have to go", Ben said.

"What no we can't just... that has to be something we can-"

"Jen, we won't make it by then. Just promise us that you'll continue protecting others", Steve said.

Jen with tears sliding down down her cheeks agreed to this. "Of course, Captain", Jen said. Steve smiled one last time before he began coughing up blood. He wasn't the only one as several others did as well. Soon enough they stopped coughing. They stopped moving. They stopped breathing.

They were all gone.

Diana glared at the ground with tears rolling down her face before she spoke. "We have to stop Aresia and make her pay for what she did", Diana said.

Aresia ran as fast as she could until she was punched hard by Power Girl and fell backwards. Mera arrived and caused a tidal wave to wash over Aresia and almost drown her. To add to this Wanda appeared and fired hex bolts and shocking Aresia until she fell to her knees.

"Aresia, how could you?" Hippolyta asked in disgust.

"I did want I had to my Queen. I got rid of everyone of those superheroes that would have gotten in my way", Aresia said. "All I have to do now is finish off every other man on the planet".

"Aresia this is not what we Amazons do!" Diana said.

"That's because you spend too much time with those monsters. Men becoming good people was all an illusion", Aresia said.

"Aresia this is not-

"It's obvious words won't convince her", a voice spoke behind Aresia. Aresia tuned around only to be immediately stabbed with a knife to the sternum by Mera. Everyone else looked on in shock as the Atlantean Queen did that.

"MERA NO!" Diana yelled

"That's for murdering my husband you bitch!" Mera hissed as she plunged the blade further into Aresia's sternum.

"Enough Mera!" Diana commanded as she pulled Mera away. This caused Aresia's body to fall back only for Hippolyta to catch her. Diana went over to check on Aresia but all they could see was Aresia's scared face with tears coming from her eyes. "Aresia, stay with me. You'll be just fine, I promise you".

"I just... wanted... to make... a better world... for us all", Aresia said before her head looked over to the side. Hippolyta could feel that Aresia's body had gone cold, limp, and no longer breathing. Aresia was gone. Killed by Mera.

"Mera why?" Diana asked.

"My husband died because because of her", Mera said with tears running down her cheeks. This day would forever be the day that one woman singlehandedly crippled the superhero community with a mass murder.

**Next time a time jump. Plus a starting discover!**

**I apologize to everyone but I won't be posting chapter 17 of Twelve Wives today as I will be posting it on the 15th of May.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Just the Facts with your host J Jonah Jameson. (sigh) It has been two years since that awful day where most of our beloved heroes were killed by the rogue Amazon named Aresia. While I am known for my obvious rants about Spider-Man and my... judgmental views on various things, I want to take this moment for a moment of silence for the men that we lost"._

Fifteen seconds had passed before Jameson spoke again.

_"Thank you all ladies and gentlemen. I ask that everyone pray and send support to the families of every hero that died. In other news, our female heroes who are still continuing the superhero work are are being pressured by congress to cease all superhero activity as the lack of villains is reason enough. This is where I'm gonna have to rant a bit. As much as I'd like the idea of the heroes retiring and just be normal people again, let's not forget that there are forces on other planets that will try to strike the moment that happens! We also can't forget that there are forces IN SPACE that are out there as well that have tried to conquer us! While I've criticized Spider-Man I can at least admit that without heroes, dark forces would return to take over!"_

There was a long pause before Jameson continued.

_"Speaking of Spider-Man, there still hasn't been any word on his recovery yet. Sue Storm has stated that Spider-Man could be in that coma a while longer given the damage he suffered. Ladies and gentlemen there are going to be harder times than this and they will definitely get harder. But when those hard times come it is important that we remain strong just like the heroes who remained strong in the face of adversity years ago"._

It turns out that Sue was listening to Jameson's podcast before turning off her device that she was listening to off as she was getting a call from Jen. "Hey Jen, is it time?"

" _Yeah it's almost time_ ", Jen said.

"Alright I'm on my way", Sue said as she got up and left.

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

Sue arrived at the tower and made her way towards an elevator and made it up to the floor of the meeting room. Sue walked to the door of the meeting room when she saw that Carol was also arriving and in a red and blue suit. "Hey Carol, how have you been?"

"Oh you know just trying to take it one step at a time", Carol said as she stood there.

"You know I think he'd be proud of you for hanging on", Sue said. Carol knew what Sue meant and her mind started to drift and think about her previous mentor Mar-Vell of the Kree. Heck, Carol took on his legacy as Captain Marvel. Carol soon smiled and looked at Sue.

"Thank you, that really means a lot", Carol said before hugging Sue. The two blondes opened the door and entered into the meeting room to see Diana, Karen, Jen, Dinah, Ororo, Wanda, Zatanna, Rogue, Starfire, Miss Martian, Jean Grey, Vixen. These are the remaining heroines that decided to keep fighting in the memory of their male allies, friends, and family. This was the super-heroine group called A-Force.

"Alright now that everyone is present, we can begin the meeting", Jen said. "Thanks to our benefactor we'll be receiving funds to keep up what we are doing. He is also looking to speak with congress to convince them of letting us continue with what we are doing".

"Well that's a good thing considering that super-villains can always bounce back", Dinah said.

"More to the point we've also been getting word that certain organizations like HYDRA and AIM are starting to reform. Some Intel was provided for us by Natasha Romanoff before she retired from espionage", Jen said.

"Good. We can finally stop them from resurfacing", Wanda said.

"So what's the situation in Atlantis?" Jen asked.

"Well they are on speaking terms with the outside world again but they are still upset about the death of Arthur", Diana said. "Queen Mera has agreed to appear at congress to speak about a possible act that would see all sides become allies again but she has stated that she doesn't trust congress due to prior treatment of Arthur".

"Well that's good. At least they aren't trying to go to war with the Amazons like Namor wanted", Carol said.

"True but that's only because Mera didn't want to go to war. Then again Namor has acted out on his own against her wishes before so have to keep an eye out for him", Jen said.

"Agreed", Diana said. "As for my sisters on Themyscira, things haven't been going great for them. Some of my sisters, believe that Mera shouldn't have killed Aresia and believed Aresia did a good thing. A majority of my sisters however think differently and thought that those men didn't deserve to die like that especially sense they were heroes".

"What about your mother?" Dinah asked.

Diana looked down at the table. "My blames herself for what happened and has gone into a self-imposed exile. Currently Philipus is taking over and trying her hardest to stop the arguments but it's not going as well as she had hoped", Diana said.

"Any other news?" Carol asked.

"Well, Polaris has taken over the island of Genosha and is welcoming all mutants to live there without fear of persecution or imprisonment", Rogue said. "Lorna has also stated that if anyone wishes to leave Genosha for what ever reason, they can do so willingly and are more than welcome to return if they want".

"Well that's good to hear. By the way, did anyone ask if she would consider joining us?" Jen asked.

"I did but..." Wanda said.

_**-Flashback-** _

_A few days ago Wanda spoke with her half-sister Lorna as she personally visited Genosha and asked if she would join A-Force. Lorna had this to say. "I'm sorry Wanda. I'd love nothing more than to world with you again but I have to be here for our people", Lorna said. "As it turns out, Aresia tried to attack mutantkind first as she believed that we mutants were too dangerous. It is more than likely our father died because of Aresia". Lorna and Wanda had to admit that while Magneto wasn't the good father they wanted they did understand way he did what he did._

_"Do you actually believe he is dead?" Wanda asked._

_"Honestly I believe he is still alive but if he is dead I know he wouldn't go done without a fight", Lorna said. "Thankfully, all those who effected by her toxic gas were immediately taken here for treatment"._

_**-Flashback End-** _

"Lorna has told that should something happen that would need her assistance than she would not hesitate to help us. She also said that we should keep a look out for my father as well", Wanda said.

"Kori, Barda and Scott invited you to New Genesis. What did they want to speak with you about?" Diana asked.

"I met with Barda and Scott on New Genesis because they had some rather interesting news on Apokolips and Darkseid", Kori said.

_**-Flashback-** _

_Koriand'r walked up the steps of New Genesis as she approached the large building. Standing in front of the building were both Mister Miracle and his wife Big Barda. "Barda, Scott, it's good to see you both again", Kory said._

_"It is good to see you too Kory", Scott said. "Please come inside". The three walked inside as they continued talking._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" Kory asked._

_"We needed to share important information with about Apokolips", Barda said. "We had been studying Darkseid's forces for a while now and found that so far Darkseid has not made any plans to invade Earth yet". This caught Kory be surprised as she went wide eyed._

_"Are you certain?" Kory said._

_"We are very certain", Scott said. "We interrogated Kalibak to get information on his father's plans but Kalibak stated that Darkseid isn't after Earth at the moment"._

_"With Earth in a weakened state why wouldn't he attack? Is he after something that would help him before he attempts conquest?" Kory asked._

_"That's a good question and more than likely he is looking for something", Barda said._

_"Although if Darkseid is after something, than Thanos isn't too far behind looking for something as well", Scott said. "That also brings up the question of why hasn't Thanos attacked yet either"._

_**-Flashback End-** _

"Oddly enough the Guardians of the Galaxy have stated the same thing about Thanos. It would seem as though Thanos and Darkseid are looking for something that could help them win or else they are waiting until the time is right to attack", Kory said.

"It get's slightly better as the Kree, Skrulls, and the Shi'ar have sworn off attempting to invade after the whole Annihilus situation", Karen said. "As for the Lantern Corps though, there is still a lot of unrest as the Sinestro Corp and Red Lanterns are trying to pick a fight with the Green and Blue Lanterns and the Star Sapphires".

"Great just what we needed", Jen said.

"Unfortunately, there's more bad news. Before we have to recap", Sue said as she stood up from her table. "We all know that the toxins Aresia modified were to kill all men on a molecular level. What she didn't know was that it had an unknown effect on women. Since we were also hit with this toxins, we have begun experiencing uncontrollable lust in our bodies. Which is why I was able to create these pills that should help keep us from being completely lustful". Sue held up a small container of white pills.

"So where is the bad news?" Mari asked.

"The bad news is that as time goes on these lustful feelings get stronger and the effects of the pills won't be able to last as long as they should", Sue said getting all the women to gasp in shock and fear. "There is a bit of good news though. I can update these pills and make them stronger than before and work longer than before".

"We'll need to talk to Mera about this as well as she too was effected", Ororo said. Everyone unanimously nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well everyone, it looks like we have discussed everything here", Jen said. "Like last time, we'll be holding another sometime next week at 2:30 PM".

"Understood", Carol said as she and the others nodded. Everyone began to where they wanted to be for now. Sue decided to head home to the Baxter Building to see a certain patient.

* * *

**Baxter Building**

Sue made it to the Baxter Building and walked used an elevator to get to the medical room. Inside, was the unconscious form of Peter. Sue walked over to him and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Peter please wake up. You're the only family I have left", Sue said as tears started to fall down her face.

Peter remained unresponsive as she pulled her hand away and walked to her desk. Soon enough, his heart monitor started react. Sue began looking at the monitor as Peter began to slowly open his eyes. He looked upwards before his eyes widened and he shot up. "W-Where am I?" Peter asked. Sue rushed to Peter's side and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Peter relax you're in Avengers Tower being taken care of. You're going to be okay", Sue said as she managed to lay him back down.

"Sue what happened?" Peter asked.

Unable to control herself Sue burst into tears wrapped her arms around him and began crying. "You finally came back to us", Sue cried out. "Thank you for coming back". Peter was surprised by this and wondered what she meant. It would be until later that he'd find out why.

**Next time Peter learns about everything.**


End file.
